


So give me your filth

by MsPeppernose



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete shows up filthy and needs to be cleaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So give me your filth

Pete was dirty. Really really dirty. This wasn't the normal sort of dirt of living in a small space with a tiny tour bus shower and lots of other people. Pete was covered head to toe in thick, wet, dirty mud.

The day was hot and he had been hanging out with some of the guys from other bands on the tour. Being bored on tour waiting for sound check and show time lead to some people doing creative things to keep themselves entertained. He had gotten into a mud fight with some of his tour mates and it had gotten way out of hand leaving every inch of clothing and visible skin caked in dirt. 

Frank opened the door of the My Chem bus, took one look at Pete standing there covered in dirt and started laughing. He shook his head "il get Mikey. Stay there" He disappeared into the bus and returned a moment later, pulling Mikey behind him. Frank descended the steps of the bus and headed into the parking lot. He called back over his shoulder "don't wreck the bus".

Mikey looked Pete up and down and considered the sight that was in front of him. His brows knitted into a frown but his lips were hiding a hint of a smirk. "Pete, what the fuck". Pete looked mildly sheepish but was hiding his own smirk. "Can I come in? If I do any more damage to our bus Patrick will go apeshit. I just need a shower" Mikey looked like he was going to say no. "I'm your boyfriend, you have to help me. Please?" Mikey looked cautious so he turned his puppy dog eyes up to eleven until he got a yes. "Seriously, if you get mud anywhere, you're going to be in trouble". He gave Pete a warning look. Pete nodded and followed him into the bus.

To get the the tiny bathroom of the tour bus, they had to walk through a narrow corridor between bunks. Pete was trying his best to keep his promise and not dirty up the My Chem bus with his filth but he briefly lost his balance tripping over something on the floor. That wouldn't normally be of any importance, he tripped all the time, but as he regained his balance he leaned on one wall of the corridor leaving a huge muddy smudge along it. "Shit" he mumbled. Mikey turned around to him, saw the mark on the wall and Pete noticed his eyes darken.

"Pete! I told you to be careful" Mikey warned. He looked pissed.

"Sorry Mikey, Il clean it up" he meant it. 

"I told you if you got mud anywhere you'd be in trouble" he pointed a finger towards the shower. "Get in" his voice was more forceful than Pete had expected for some mud on the wall of an already-not-so-clean tour bus.

Pete made his way to the shower now being extra careful not to touch anything else in case he pissed off Mikey more and got kicked out without having gotten cleaned up. Patrick's wrath was worse than Mikey's. He stepped into the shower fully clothed, removed his sneakers and dropped them on the bathroom floor. He made to pull his tshirt off. He was expecting Mikey to close the shower door and leave him to it but before he could peel the shirt off his belly, Mikey stopped him. 

"I told you that you were in trouble, Wentz. So now you have to do what I say. Get it?" There was a fierceness in Mikey's eyes that Pete had rarely seen. And he had used Pete's last name so he must really be mad. Mikey was definitely pissed but there seemed to be a hint in his face that he was enjoying himself. Pete stood motionless as Mikey stood close to him pushing his face in Pete's. Pete searched his face to see of he was kidding but he was met with Mikey's stern glare.

Pete decided to test Mikey. Because he tested everything, pushed everything. He had to. "What happens if I don't? What happens if I get more mud on things? Or if I don't do what you say?" If he had wanted to really test things he would have smeared a muddy finger on Mikey's shirt but he thought that might be pushing it just a bit too far even for him. Mikey was mad. "I told you. You get in trouble" Mikey repeated. His voice was steady, his eyes were smouldering. Pete decided that he liked authoritative Mikey but that he shouldn't push it any further. "Ok" he agreed.

"I'm going to help you out. I'm going to clean you up" Mikey said, turning on the shower head. "But you only do exactly what I say. You don't move unless I say. You don't speak or make a sound unless I say". Pete could feel the heat of Mikey's words filling his chest. "If you behave yourself, you get rewarded. If you misbehave I will kick you out of the bus". Mikey taking control was a good thing in Pete's book, authoritative Mikey was fucking hot as all hell. 

"Take off your shirt" Mikey told him. Pete felt a prickly warmth spread across his chest as he peeled the filthy t-shirt off and let it fall to the shower floor. Mikey tested the temperate of the shower head on his hand and then held it over Pete's chest. He let the water trickle down Pete's body. He passed the shower head to Pete telling him to hold it steady while he squirted shower gel to his hands and worked it into a lather. Mikey applied his hands to Pete's skin and began to work them over Pete's chest and arms, the mud turning the soapy foam brown and dirty. His touch was soft but the guitar calluses on his fingers were rough in contract. Pete's breath caught a little because Mikey Fucking Way was so good at this. Mikey's hands slid gloriously over Pete's body with the soap and water acting as a lubricant. It felt amazing and hot as fuck and Pete could feel his mud crusted jeans get tighter as the blood left his head and headed south. Without thinking he put his free hand on Mikey's shoulder and Mikey stopped dead, giving him a deathly stare. "I didn't tell you to move Pete. Don't. Move" Pete pulled his hand away like he'd been burned. Shit. How on earth would he survive an entire shower where he would presumably be getting naked and cleaned and touched by Mikey without being able to touch him back?

Mikey held the shower head and let Pete's skin get wet all over. He washed Pete's hair and was careful to get all of the mud out without getting any soap in his eyes.

"Take off your pants" Mikey told him, taking back the shower head. Pete did as he was told, unbuttoning his pants, dropping them to the floor and kicking them to where his filthy shirt was. He was now standing in his boxer shorts, his erection straining against the fabric. Pete was getting harder by the second with Mikey so close to him in the tiny shower. And he was most definitely getting off on Mikey being so dominating and demanding. On any other day if Mikey was an inch away from him, and they were crowded together in such a small space, and Mikey was fucking *washing* him, he would have been all over Mikey by now. It was near impossible to keep his hands to himself. He knew that even though he was soaked from the shower he was pouring with sweat from trying to control himself and from being so turned on.

Mikey dropped to his knees and began to wash the dirt from Pete's legs. He carefully worked the soap up Pete's body, starting with ankles, calves, knees and when he reached his thighs Pete's breath began to become uneven. He was aching to touch Mikey.

Mikey passed the shower head back to Pete to free his hands. He slid a finger into the waistband of Pete's boxers and pulled them down. Pete closed his eyes and fought hard to not touch Mikey as his dick was freed. 

The only words Mikey spoke were mutterings of "so dirty" and "filthy". The words poured thickly off his tongue like syrup and turned the thermostat in Pete's body up far beyond what it was. It sent the blood rushing to his cock. Hearing those words from Mikey's good damn pretty mouth made him ache with lust.

He was desperate for contact that was not just from being washed. He knew Mikey would object but he urgently needed relief. His hand was heading for his dick, he just needed to stroke himself even once or twice to take the edge off. Mikey grabbed his wrist before he could make it there. "Shit Pete, I thought I told you". Mikey looked livid. "You don't move until I tell you". The fire in Mikey's eyes was making Pete harder, if that was even possible.

"Turn around" Mikey told him. 

"Please Mikes. Please" Pete looked in Mikey's eyes. He begged, his voice low and breathy.  
"Please what Pete?" Mikey questioned, his expression unreadable. 

Pete didn't know what. Please anything. Please touch him. Please kiss him. Please fuck him. Please let him touch himself. Please anything. "Please" he parroted.

Mikey ignored his plea. "Turn around" was the only response Pete got. "I need to wash your back"

Pete once again did as he was told. He could feel Mikey move behind him as he washed Pete's back, neck and shoulders. Pete's breath stuttered again when Mikey hands dance over his bare ass. When Mikey's fingers dipped ever so slightly between the cheeks Pete couldn't help but moan. Pete felt Mikey press against him from behind, his breath hot on his ear. "Il give you that for free Pete but if you make another sound I'm going to stop". He paused before adding "do you want me to stop Pete?" 

Pete swallowed hard to fight back the moan in his throat. "Don't want you to stop" was all he could choke out, he shook his head. He couldn't handle it if Mikey stopped now. As agonizing as it was to keep going like this it would be worse to stop. Pete pressed his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower and steadied himself. He had to ball his hands into fists to stop from touching himself or touching Mikey. And fuck, he wanted to touch Mikey so badly. Mikey's clothes were soaked through by now from the close quarters of the shower. When Mikey pressed himself against Pete's back the feeling of the wet fabric of Mikey's shirt against Pete's skin sent his heart racing; finally more contact. He wanted friction, anything.

"I'm nearly done" Mikey turned Pete around again so he was facing him, dropped to his knees again and splayed his hand over Pete's thigh. He inched his fingers up and cupped Pete's balls. Pete began to hiss at the contact and had to bite his lip to keep the sound in. He desperately did not want Mikey to stop now the he was getting to the good stuff. Mikey stood up straight but curled his hand around Pete's dick and began to jerk him off. Pete screwed his eyes shut and tried with all his mite to keep his body still and his mouth quiet. He thought about putting his hand in his mouth to stifle the sound or to give him something to bite down on but that would count as moving. When he opened his eyes he could see Mikey's face in front of his, with his mouth was slack and close enough to kiss. Mikey looked wrecked and desperate, almost as desperate as Pete felt. It was the first indication that this was turning him on as much as it was turning Pete on. And Mikey looked so so fucking turned on. It was enough to think that perhaps Pete should mess up the My Chem bus more often. Mikey's eyes were half closed and full of want and his face was flushed. It was just beautiful. 

Without warning, Mikey stopped stroking Pete's dick and stared at him. The tension in the little tour bus shower was thick and hung between them like a weight. Pete's breathing was broken and rough like he had been running. Mikey broke the silence. "You behaved yourself" and before Pete could blink, Mikey launched himself at him, devouring Pete's mouth. Pete took that as a sign that he could move, and thanked fuck for that because he could barely keep it in any longer. The flood gates seemed to open for both of them. Then there was a desperate scramble to get Mikey's wet clothes off because Pete needed contact and touch and skin.

Running his hands up Mikey's torso he pulled the wet shirt off and before a second had gone by he was on to Mikey's pants and then his boxers and finally Mikey was naked and Pete felt as though he needed to touch every single centimetre of his skin. Mikey might have let Pete kiss and touch and strip him but he wasn't finished being in control. He pressed Pete up against the cold tiles and fuck, now Pete could groan and moan at the sensation of the cool surface on his skin and the feeling of Mikey all over him. Mikey's mouth was devouring Pete's and finally his hand found Pete's dick again, grabbing it roughly and jerking him hard and perfect. Seeing as Pete could use his hands again he mirrored the move and grabbed at Mikey's dick curling his fingers and pumping roughly.

They rutted and rubbed against each other like teenagers with too many hormones, building as much friction as possible, kissing frantically and gasping for air. Mikey was the first to come, but only by a breath. He groaned loudly, pressing his head against Pete's shoulder, leaning his weight against him. He spurted onto Pete's belly desperately breathing and continuing to jack Pete off. Pete came hard, panting out Mikey's name. Fuck, he needed that so badly. Mikey patted down Pete's wet hair, soothing him as they tried to regain composure.

Mikey washed the cum off his and Pete's belly gently and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and Pete watched while Mikey dried himself before taking the towel to Pete's skin and drying him carefully. He then handed Pete the towel to wrap around his waist and grabbed another towel for himself. Mikey threw Pete a devastating smile and just like that he was back to being his Mikey, all sign of dominating Mikey gone. Pete leaned in and kissed Mikey on the nose, because fuck if he wasn't adorable. Smiling, Mikey opened the door to the tiny bathroom, leading them onto the narrow corridor. 

Mikey pulled open the curtain of his bunk and gestured for Pete to climb in. In doing so, Pete lost his towel but crawled in under Mikey's covers to be followed by a warm naked Mikey. Pete turned on his side and Mikey curled around him. If he was lucky he could get a thirty minute cuddle-nap before he had to get dressed for sound check.

Excellent mud fight. But best shower ever.


End file.
